Project Mew Mew 25: Episode 1
by ProjectMewMew2.5
Summary: Project Mew Mew 2.5: Episode 1 - Chocolate Covered Mew! Nya ! Part I: Project Mew Mew 2.5 Summary: Alien parasites have been recorded having an impact on Tokyo once more and Keiichiro is worried.


Project Mew Mew 2.5

Episode 1: Chocolate Covered Mew! Nya!

Part I

Project Mew 2.5 Action

****

(Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I own Project 2.5, Kokoa, Nikkei, Kyandi, Kiui and Onigiri.)

The lights on the monitor beamed across the room in colors of blues, whites and greens which painted an eerie glow on the man's face. His beautiful face was set in a distraught scowl as he sat at the computer, one hand pressed to his mouth as the other tapped the desk in a familiar pattern. He glared at the screen, his eyes running across the data that was pulled up. News reports, high school records and enrollments, biologists and researchers. Nothing made sense to him.

His hands flew across the keyboard then. Quick as lightning he typed in combination after combination, and with each a new window and new information would scroll up onto the screen. His eyes ran across each heading, occasionally stopping to skim what the page had to offer then moved on. He finally stopped.

He scrolled down, down, down...down...

**__**

"The Environment Suffers"

"Air Pollution At Surprising High"

"Waters Become Unsanitary"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose before slamming his fist onto the desk. He glared at the headings from beneath his brown bangs. He'd known it, known it for quite some time, but didn't want to believe it. Why would anyone want to believe that? That the Earth was being harmed again? That alien parasites had returned...or someone was generating identical species...?

The door opened and his hands glided across the keyboard. All the windows collapsed and a new one popped up. A mindless email. He scrolled half way through it and plastered on a calm expression while his partner entered from the door way. He turned slightly in his chair and smiled at the blond before turning back to the screen.

"Another business cooperation wanting to expand the cafe as a food chain? Eh, Keiichiro?" he asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame.

Keiichiro shook his head in amusement. "What else would it be?"

He shrugged. "You sure spend a lot of time down here," the blond pointed out.

"Someone has to take care of the finances if those girls expect this place to keep running, Ryou," Keiichiro answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Why not make Retasu do it then?" Ryou chuckled giving a glance back toward the stairs.

"Not worth it. One mistake and we either close or sell to a big cooperation," he sighed and closed the email. He stood up, placing his hand on the back of the chair and turned to Ryou completely. "We can't risk anything, and I know none of us want to sell this place and it's name. It's apart of us as much as it's apart of Ichigo, Retasu and Purin."

Ryou sighed as he pushed himself from the wall. "I suppose so," Ryou agreed as he looked at his old friend. He could see something beneath his soft eyes, something dark with worry and knowledge that Ryou had not a clue of. He ignored it for the moment. "Purin was looking for you, I told her I would find you."

Keiichiro nodded and followed Ryou up the stairs. With Ryou's back turned Keiichiro's face returned to the distraught scowl of worry and fear that had become his new face over the last seven months. He wasn't sure if it was the return of aliens, global warming or someone re-creating alien parasites and until he knew he wasn't going to alarm anyone of the situation. He looked at the back of his blond partner. He may be blond, but not dumb or oblivious. Keiichiro knew he had started catching on two months ago, that Keiichrio was hiding something. he just didn't know what and Keiichiro wasn't going to let him figure it out until he knew himself.

Keiichiro closed his eyes. _No need to worry. He won't find out. None of them will. I have to find out what is going on before I can alarm them because it may be something natural, right? Of course. None of them can know yet._

"Keiichiro," Ryou whispered as his hand wrapped around the door.

"Yes?" the brunette replied as his face went suddenly happy.

"If ever something were to happen, you'd tell me wouldn't you?" Ryou asked as he turned the doorknob slowly.

"Of course," Keiichiro smiled happily and Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "Ryou, what is it?"

"Purin is looking for you, she said it was something urgent."

Ryou pushed the door open and walked out, Keiichiro stood their for a moment before leaving and shutting the door behind himself. Keiichiro went to find Purin, on the way he'd stop and ask the young girls, their customers, how their meals were and if they needed anything. If they did he'd make a side trip to Ichigo and got what they asked for and continued his search.

Finally he found her.

"Purin, you needed something?" Keiichiro asked.

Purin had been out back sweeping when Keiichiro found her. The girl was about a head and a half shorter than him and her hair was a little longer, still in braids, and more of a sandy blond now. She held the broom in her hands and her grip tightened on the handle of the cleaning tool. Keiichiro looked at her, his normal happy-worry coming into play.

"Purin-chan?"

"Keiichiro," Purin whispered without moving her eyes. She added. "Something is wrong."

Keiichiro's face went sour, into the distraught scowl, before he composed himself. It probably wasn't the same issue. "What is it? Is Ichigo trying to boss everyone around again?" he laughed lightly.

"No. It has nothing to do with the café," Purin pressed.

"Purin…then what is it?"

"I know that you've noticed it," Purin looked up at Keiichiro, her face was almost a mirror of Keiichiro's scowl. "The environment is suffering. I don't think it's natural."

Keiichiro's façade melted away and he wasn't trying to hide anything. She knew, and hopefully was the only one who did.

"So, what do you propose we do?"

"Tell the others-"

"No, not until I know for sure what's going on."

"Keiichiro, what I know is that it's not natural and whether it's the return of Taruto and Pai or some other alien or just someone else, we have no choice. We have to warn the other before it gets too deep and too terrible to bare."

Keiichiro grunted. No. He said he would wait, but Purin was right. It wasn't natural. He'd been avoiding that fact, hoping if he stayed away from it long enough it wouldn't be true. He sighed and looked at the blond woman. He saw past her bangs to her forehead. It now looked like a faded birthmark, barely visible on her brow, but the mew mark of twelve years ago still remained.

"Fine. Let's close early so we can focus on the issue at hand," Keiichiro agreed regretfully. "Help Ichigo and Retasu close, I'll prepare Ryou and be waiting downstairs."

Purin nodded and ran inside, dropping the broom where'd she been standing. Keiichiro shook his head before turning to the open door and headed inside. He closed the door, locked it and found Ryou. Ryou didn't ask why or what, but just followed while the girls waited for the customers to finish and leave.

"Keiichiro," Ryou whispered as his partner sat down in the chair in front of the giant computer.

He hadn't actually used this one in a while. His eyes were pulled to the button across the counter, some force of gravity, and he knew they'd have to start another project. He turned the computer on and the screen glowed to life. He typed in similar combinations to his earlier ones and pages after pages appeared: ones on the environment, endangered species and girls in the area between the ages of eight and fifteen.

"Keiichiro, this is what you've been hiding?" Ryou gasped.

"The climates all over the area and northern Japan are changing, the waters are unsanitary, the air is thicker and animals are very sick. Alien parasites _are_ in Tokyo again, I just don't know how," Keiichiro explained. The girls came down then and Ichigo gasped as her eyes fell on the screen and she over heard Keiichiro's rant. "Purin caught on, I don't know when but she confronted me about it. I fear we only have one choice."

Ryou was standing at Keiichiro's side with his hand beside the button. "Who do we use this time?" he asked.

"I've been looking into that and I think I have the perfect girls for the job, I've already ran tests and found Red Data DNA that will merge perfectly, better than before so perhaps their powers will stay intact longer," Keiichiro answered as he pulled up five files on five different girls. Attach to each was a picture of an animal, and endangered animal.

"Kokoa, Nikkei, Onigiri, Kiui and Kyandi…" Ichigo hummed the names from behind Keiichiro.

"Alright," Ryou stated.

"Project Mew Mew 2.5. Launch." Keiichiro and Ryou and Ichigo announced at the same time as the blond clicked the button.

Five lights flew from the top of the café and sped across Tokyo. Now it would all start. Project Mew Mew…2.5!

* * *

Next time on Project Mew mew 2.5!

Who is Chaironumo Kokoa? Does she have what it takes to be a member of Tokyo Mew Mew, or will she fail completely? Only one way to find out. Tune in next time for part 2: Kokoa in Trouble! Nya!


End file.
